Unexpected
by kandabear
Summary: Sherlock and John are called to go on an unexpected case only to find out it's for a ceremony and also to find out if there is an identity thief in the hotel. Unfortunatly Mycroft only reserved one room for them and all the others are full. Can John and Sherlock make it through the weekend? Or will there be an unexpected turn of events.(this is my first fanfic so feel free to help)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"JOHN!" A figure called after him. "Hmm?" John looked towards the voice only to find it was Sherlock.

"Oh what is it now? I thought I told you that I was on a date... or rather waiting for her." John sighed.

"Yes you did which I completely disregarded. Any way Mycroft just called me with a case."

"I'm not going" John said stubbornly. "Oh yes you are" And with that Sherlock proceded to tug the shorter man.

"Sherlock... SHERLOCK! Stop you're making a scene!" Sherlock stopped and whispered "Then get into the damn car."

"Fine." And they drove out to the Scotland Yard.

"Hello!" Mycroft waved them over.

"Where's the body?" Sherlock asked looking around for it.

"About that. There is no body, we're here for both of your awards. You have been nominated for a gold medal regarding your work for this country."Explained Mycroft.

"W-What?" John asked wide eyed, he could be with Kaitlyn but instead he was here maybe reciving a reward? Not that that was bad but still it had been a long time since he had seen anyone.

"Not good enough." Sherlock said, "I came for a body, there is none, now if you'll exscuse me I will be leaving until you find me a case."

"I'm afraid that will not be an option, you must show up for this. Even though yes you are nominated there is a chance that Ian Porantry wil be here, the world reknown Identity Thief wanted in-"

"Yes, yes wanted in 30 different countries, I know of him." Sherlock cut off Mycroft.

"Ok well you will be staying at the same hotel as the person we suspect is him, report if you see any supspecious behavoir."

"Fine" Sherlock and John said together.

"The conceriege will show you to your room."

Once inside the conceriege, Max, showed them to their room.

"Hold on" John said, "Where's my room?"

"Umm... Sir, Mr. Holmes only reserved one room, with a single bed" The conceriege stuttered.

"Can't you get me another room?" John asked.

"Unfortunatly not sir, all of the rooms have been checked in to" The conceriege quickly said as he started towards the door.

"Ok well this will have to do." Sherlock said looking out the window quizically.

"Thank you" John said giving the bell boy a tip.

And with that John was left alone with Sherlock and a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

****"Erm- So ummm" John stuttered, "I'll just take the couch, erm- you can have the bed."

"Nonsense" replied Sherlock, "we can share, more likely than not I won't be sleeping."

"Oh that's right..." John realised he was being silly, Sherlock rarely slept and when he did it was only for 30 minutes.

Sherlock looked outside the window, the sky was a dark and overcast and snow flurries were starting to come down.

The room itself was very spacious; it had a king sized bed, a couch and two arm chairs, a coffee table, mini fridge, and a tv. The bathroom was nice, a sepearate shower from the tub and two sinks.

"Well we best go to sleep it's been quite a long day of traveling..." John said to no one in particular.

"Right you do that John I'm going to go down stairs and check out the pool and cafe" Sherlock said as he started to slip of his pants.

"O-Oh umm I'll go to the bathroom to wash up for bed..." John mumbled and walked as quickly as he could.

_God damn it what is happening to me? _John thought to himself as soon as he had reached the safety of the shower. _I'm not gay, I'm probably just tired and haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Of course that's it, I just need to shower and then order room service, put on the telly and then slowly fall asleep._

* * *

Sherlock looked around. Nothing was happening, he wasn't hungry, he wasn't thirsty, nor did he really find swimming helping to him in any way, shape, or form.

Quickly he turned around and saw a man in a black suit with a large parcel underneath his jacket.. or what looked like it anyways.

_Interesting, finally something worth my time. _Sherlock thought and walked quietly outside to spy.

Nothing happened though, it turned out that the man had just been carrying a box of chocolates and a ring to propose to some girl. Aparently trying to be romantic. _Yuck. What a bore. _He thought and he got up to go back to the room.

* * *

John started to sneeze. _I knew I shouldn't have sat near that lady, she was coughing all over me. Great, just great. _John thought as he sneezed.

He turned on the telly as he made himself some tea and then sat down on the couch.

"John you would not believe how boring it was. At first I-" Sherlock said as he looked at John. "You're sick."

"Hmm oh ye-a-a-ACHOO!" John sneezed. "Yes"

"This couldn't possibly be any worse. I'll either catch the cold or when we try to spy on the suspect you'll blow our cover!" Sherlock stated.

"I-I'm sorry!" John shivered. _Oh God not only do I have a cold but I have a fever as well. Shit, Shit, Shit. _He thought.

"Are you shivering? Let me feel your forehead..." Sherlock demanded "Fever, of corse it's obvious from the flushed cheeks."

"Get into the bed, actually first go take a shower, then get into the bed. I'll make the tea." Sherlock said furiously.

"O-Ok" John shivered as he went towards the shower.

Once in the shower he stared at the wall not really comprehending what was going on, he was sick and Sherlock, Sherlock out of all people was actually going to make him tea and do something for him? That was certainly out of character. _I doubt he would make tea even for his mum. _John mused. Then he heard the door squeak.

"Sherlock?" John questioned.

"Yes I just need to piss." He replied coolly.

"Oh umm erm- " He struggled with his words.

"Don't be such a twit I'm not going to look at you" Sherlock replied almost reading Johns thoughts.

Flush went the toilet and out went Sherlock. Immediatly John realised that he had been holding his breath ever since Sherlock had stepped in. _No, no it's just because I'm sick, I even have a fever. That's what's making me go mad. _John lied to himself.

Carefully he stepped out, dried off with a towel and put on his boxers.

* * *

"Here's your tea." Sherlock said handing him the hot cup.

"Thanks" John said as he sneezed.

John drank the tea slowly then started to drift off to sleep. In his dream he was with Sherlock but instead of them being at the hotel they were on a bridge. Someone was coming for Sherlock and John didn't know who but the darkness started to swallow everything up and soon it was just him and Sherlock and the voices were coming from everywhere. And then Sherlock jumped and John screamed. Finally John was left in the darkness alone.

* * *

Sherlock stood up, stretched his legs and got the cup from John. He gently smiled at how peaceful John looked in his sleep instead of worried half the time that Sherlock was going to die. Sherlock had never met anyone who had cared for him quite like John had. And amazingly he found himself quite found of the shorter man too. Which scared him so much that he was even colder towards John than he was to most.

He found himself staring at Johns eyelashes. His eyes were moving around franticly almost like he was having a night mare and he was sweating an awful lot too, either from the stress of the dream or his fever. Probably both. Sherlock more than anything wanted to know what John was dreaming about. Why was he mouthing words in his sleep? Why was he kicking? Why was he starting to look worried?

Sherlock yawned. Whatever it was it could wait till morning. And he quickly changed into satin pajamas and slid into the bed next to the sick man. He quickly closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately. what has it been like 2 months?! My life in december was so crazy I wasn't able to find time to come and update but things have calmed down so I should be posting a little bit every so often, I can't promise anything but I promise to try and update sooner. **

* * *

****Chapter 3

John opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that the bed was freezing and that there were two icy blue eyes staring him down. Shivering he tried to sit up only to find himself getting dizzy and sliding back down. "You should probably rest for the rest of the day. I'm sure there is room service available and if you need anything just text. Lestrade has sent me the report about the case and I'm going to go check out the crime scene. DON'T move, you know I'll know if you have." And with that Sherlock was gone even before John could protest.

_What am I supposed to do all day? I knew I shouldn't have come... _John thought to himself. He sighed as he turned on the telly, at least he could watch something interesting.

Sherlock looked around. It was quite obvious after two minutes that it was the wife of the man who had been having an affair with the girl. Love was such a petty little feeling, one of the many emotions that Sherlock had locked away. If that was true than why did he care so much about John? Especially when only a month ago Mycroft had had the flu and he hadn't cared one bit? _Never mind that_ Sherlock thought as he deleted those thoughts.

After sitting at a near by café and people watching, keeping his mind sharp he decided that he should go check on John, he hadn't even texted him the whole time. _Not that I care_, Sherlock thought to himself shaking his head. _What was it about John that was so different? He could deduce everything about anyone, yet there was that one thing that he couldn't quite understand. _He thought as he walked towards the hotel.

Whatever it was it could wait, and it had to because right now they were on a case. Lestrade had just texted him that another body had been found.

* * *

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! I have some work I need to get done -_-" I promise that I'll write soon maybe update later this week, or Monday because it's MLK day! (For those of you who don't know what MLK day is it is Martin Luther King Jr. day and we get that Monday off from school and any other activities such as dance for me ^_^) Thank you and I would love to hear your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating sooner, its been what like a couple of months? I've been really busy with school work, and I normally use my phone to get onto Fanfiction now instead of my laptop so I can't really write a whole chapter from there. Anywho this is the next chapter I'm thinking of starting a new story, so I might be leaving this one for a while again. Sorry, I just want to explore new ideas. ^_^ hope you guys enjoy! Don't worry some naughty stuff is coming up!**

**-K**

* * *

Chapter 4

"John! Lestrad just-" Sherlock started, but as he looked down at John his mind went completely blank. John just looked so

peaceful and so much younger, there wasn't a trace of worry on his face. "Sherlock? NO! She-Sherlock?" John started to

whimper. It was obvious to Sherlock that John was having a nightmare, and he didn't know what to do. So he just crawled

into bed with John. "Shhh John it's going to be ok, I'm fine, everything is ok.." Sherlock whispered. He started to become

drowsy and more comfortable, slightly pressing up against John. And soon Sherlock was in a deep sleep.

As soon as John woke up he knew something was different, not the wrong type but just different. Firstly he had gotten the

best sleep he had had since he was a baby and secondly he felt like something was tangled or intertwined with himself. He

slowly rolled over to his other side and nearly screamed at what he saw. Right infront of his face, nose to nose was

Sherlocks face. He couldn't believe it, in a way yes this was something that he could only have dreamt of and yes maybe he

wasn't as straight as he said he was. But mainly this was a nightmare because it ment two things, 1) Sherlock would know

that John was getting hard, and it wasn't just morning wood, and 2) the fever might be causing him to hallucinate meaning

Sherlock wasn't actually there and John was seriously going to have to find a hospital soon. As Sherlock started to stir Johns

heart beat quickened and he nearly fell flat on his face when he scrambled to get out of bed. "Did you sleep well?" was all

that Sherlock said. "Y-Yes, um Sherlock?" John replied whilst backing up towards the bathroom hoping Sherlock wouldn't

notice how his pajamas might not be fitting the correct way. "Yes" Sherlock smirked.

"Are you sure-"

"That I'm real? Yes John."

"Oh."  
_Shit _was all John could think, he looked down and saw that it was so obvious that even a moron could see it. And all

Sherlock did was smirk. "Do you need some help?" And with that John nearly fainted.

* * *

**Told you the naughty part is still to come. Don't worry Johns not sick anymore it was a 24 hour bug. As we will see in the next chapter when Sherlock plays doctor, and John needs a special treatment ;)**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you guys sorry for the annoying authors note again, but I just wanted to say thank you all for following and reading it means alot to me especially for my first fanfic. I am planning on only having one or two more chapters so this should be finished by the weekend. Then I will be starting my next fanfic. Also this will be more about feelings rather than sex that will come in later chapters. One last thing please excuse Channing tatum coming up, I just needed to find someone with a good body to make the picture work.**

**-Thank you-**

**Kiara**

* * *

Chapter 5

John was sweating. Not just lightly it probably looked like he had taken a shower but had forgotten to towel off. And it

wasn't from the fever. No he could tell after all he was a doctor. It was from Sherlock looking over at him like a predator

would look at his prey. And for a second John wanted it, he really just wanted Sherlock to kiss him senseless and then

well lets just say do things that would make most men blush. But John pushed those feelings back, just like he had so

many other times. "Actually yes." he said, "Will you please make me some tea. I think my fever is gone but I still have a bit

of a cold." Sherlock looked taken aback. He had just basically asked John if he needed a blow job and John had shot him

down?! _How dare he, obviously he is attracted to me _Sherlock thought sulking whilst he was making tea. The doctor shot

him a look and then went to go shower _And to jerk off _Sherlock smirked. Sherlock knew that John had his doubts and

for some reason was convinced or desperately wanted himself to be straight. _But do I really want John? Not in that way but_

_do I really, I can't believe I would stoop so low, but do I love him? _Sherlock didn't know. And he realized why John had

turned down his invitation. _It was because he knew or thought he knew that I didn't want to add emotions in with this _

Sherlock realized. With John he valued his emotions like they were the most valuable jewels in the world. While Sherlock

scoffed at them, they were signs of weakness. Sherlock did have emotions yes, but he didn't let them rule over him. He

was his own master and emotions weren't just things that you couldn't control. Most people couldn't simply because they

didn't have enough self-discipline. They were too caught up in the idea of wanting love, or what society thought was

love. It wasn't even that Sherlock didn't care about John, he did, he just didn't know how much. He knew he cared for him

deeply a little too deeply for Sherlocks taste. Yet he couldn't bare the thought of loosing John, loosing him to one of his

pathetic excuses for a date, loosing him to a bullet, loosing him, just simply not having him mad him go mad. Were these

signs of love? Sherlock certainly knew that John was an attractive man, not exotic but more like the boy next door. He also

knew that John was fit not to the point of looking like a body builder but more like what a slightly older maybe a little less

toned Channing Tatum would have. Sherlock also knew that his body was attracted to Johns, he knew that when they

touched it felt like electricity was being shot through out him. It seemed petty and sad that Sherlock didn't know the signs

of love. He of course had never been in love with anyone and one couldn't simply deduce it. Deducing when someone was

attracted to another or the look of lust were things that came easily to Sherlock. Love did not and it was going to drive him mad.

* * *

John just stood in the shower. He didn't even bother to try to get rid of the erection he had. He just stood there. _Did _

_Sherlock really just offer to have sex with me? _It seemed so foreign and strange. After all John thought that Sherlock

was asexual and yes maybe the idea of Sherlock on his knees infront of John was a welcoming sight. One that John could

only dream of. But how did John know that this wasn't just an experiment. And if not he knew that Sherlock didn't have

those types of feelings. Maybe somewhere deep down inside or in his mind palace he did but at least not for John. The

person who had ever gotten close to being Sherlocks love was Irene Adler. The thought of her made John sad, yet at

the same time he wanted to hit her for being so lucky. John knew he was bisexual, after the army he was sure of it. But

he couldn't bring himself to tell others mainly because he was scared what they would think. He just wanted to give his

mum and dad the grand children they'd always wanted. Especially because they all knew Harry wouldn't be. John started to

actually wash himself. It wasn't that he didn't love the man, it was that Sherlock didn't love him back. And that killed

John. He doubted Sherlock even cared, John could disappear for a week and Sherlock wouldn't notice.

The thought of having sex with Sherlock was wonderful but he knew that they didn't want the same things. Sherlock didn't

want love or a family or even a friend. And John wanted the one man he loved to love him back.

* * *

**I know I promised naughty stuff but that will come I promise! I just thought I should add some fluff or some feelings. It might've gotten a bit sappy but oh well! **

**-K**


End file.
